


Helping Hands

by hunny_whip



Series: Tumblr Requests [4]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunny_whip/pseuds/hunny_whip
Summary: Tzuyu is caught struggling...
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Im Nayeon, Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana
Series: Tumblr Requests [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172606
Kudos: 22





	Helping Hands

“Don’t you think we should…step in?” Sana pouted at Nayeon.

“Give her a moment, she can do it,” the older girl insisted. They had stumbled upon a truly beautiful scene- Tzuyu on her back, hand between her legs and a pair of headphones in her ear. The girls could barely make out on the discarded phone next to her that instead of some porn playing it was a video of them performing in one of their most scandalous costumes to date. The pair had been watching for a few minutes as she grunted in frustration as she rubbed at herself.

Sana squeezed her legs together and Nayeon’s hand extinctively went to her ass.

“Pleeeease she needs help.”

“She needs help, or _you_ do?”

“Both.” They heard her moan louder. As soon as Nayeon nodded Sana walked in and casually sat on her bed, startling her a little. Nayeon sat at her feet.

“Is our poor baby having trouble?“ she cooed.

"Y-yes unnie.”

“Tzuyu-ah, you know you can come to us for anything right?” Nayeon said, “You don’t have to ‘accidentally’ leave the door open’.” Her pale cheeks reddened when she was caught.

“I-I-m sorry, I was shy.”

“Aww our shy baby,” Sana tucked her hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead sweetly, sweaty from exertion. Nayeon gingerly pulled the blanket away to reveal the longest, smoothest legs covered only by cute white cotton panties. Bow on the front and everything. 

“Let your unnie’s take care of you now, okay?” Tzuyu’s head spun when Sana started unbuttoning her pajama top to kiss and suck at her breasts. So turned on she couldn’t even think of being embarrassed when Nayeon peeled her underwear down and dragged a single digit through the wet mess presented to them. When Nayeon rubbed circles into her clit a moan tore through her louder then how she normally spoke.

“You sound so beautiful Tzuyu, our little angel,” Sana nipped into her neck. The maknae was quickly getting overwhelmed at their attention.

“Sana,” Nayeon called and with one word she followed her older’s direction, kissing her way down her long body and moaning when she replaced Nayeons fingers with her mouth. Nayeon’s big hands proved to be just as talented as she boasted and when she started pumping in tandem with Sana’s swirling tongue Tzuyu quickly came and with both her hands being strategically and reassuringly held by the girls she had no way to restrain her moaning.

“Did it feel good?” Nayeon asked, while Sana licked her clean.

“Y-yes unnie, really good,” Tzuyu rasped.

“Do you wanna cuddle?” Sana’s eyes shined. When she nodded they immediately cuddled up to her, warm and content.

**Author's Note:**

> Request from my tumblr samo-hime: hii can u do tzuyu trying to masturbate for the first time but nayeon and sana walk in only to see her struggle, so they help her out a bit? <3


End file.
